dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
List of Unnamed Characters
Many people are shown in Dorohedoro who had some role but they didn't last long enough to give them a proper name, mostly dying without any glory. So this page is dedicated to those bastards that ended up being just a casualty to barely remember from time to time: Deceased People: Bug Magic User: ''' Introduced as technically the very first antagonist that Kaiman faced in the manga, the kid deceived Nikaido to left him go inside the Hungry Bug to eat, not knowing he was the responsible for the horridly recent mutation around the city. The kid tried and partially transformed Nikaido into a insect hybrid until Kaiman appeared and slaughtered the sorcerer, leaving a pool of Blood in the other side of the Door from where he came from when the kid tried to escape, a mess that needed days to clean. '''Kikurage's original owner: A wealthy elite female Magic User, used the creature to make people believe she was the source of the resurrect-type of smoke, she was killed by En after he realized she used Black Powder, turning her hole face into mushrooms, and took the creature with him. Kikurage's original owner's Partner: Killed by Shin and Noi to ensure En to become partners with the aforementioned lady. Magic User Bullies: Sorcerers with similar masks who took upon themselves to remind Fujita about his worthless existence and hurt Ebisu in the meantime, Shin and Noi made and "idiot sandwich" out of them, first Shin punched a hole in one of the sorcerer's chest and extracted his heart, and Noi sliced clean in a single karate chop the other in half from head to crotch, putting the first one in the insides of the second. Unnamed Frankenstein Cross-Eyes: Along with Hiratsuka and Kento, other three deformed Cross-Eyes worked in the Cabin in Hydra Forest, experimenting in their own bodies in order to understand the Magic User anatomy and fight elite sorcerers, also trying to replicate Kai's experiments to create Black Powder. The slender and psychotic one was killed by Shin, headbutting his head until his brain came out. The bald with beard was killed by Noi during a strugge in the forest. Saving Jonson in the process. The other one, a midget who staved Shin and kidnapped Noi, died when the lady woke up, infuriated about the idea of Shin be killed by wimps like them, and tore a hole in the Cross-Eyes chest with a single kick. Alive/Unknown Whereabouts People: Aikawa's Classmate A wimpy-looking third rate sorcerer who studied in South Zagan School, an acquaintance of them, saved a few times by Aikawa, once the original school was close by En thanks to the Cross-Eyes activities around the building, he was transferred to the new school, where he met Aikawa once again, and decided to enroll there. The Elderly Couple Main Article: The elderly couple Nikaido, Kawajiri and Yakumo Original parents, after the time fix thanks to Nikaido's Magic, they raised Yakumo as their only daughter. Ebisu's Parents Main Article: Ebisu's Parents A wealthy couple who suffered the lost of her daughter for so long that they decided a "replacement" was needed. The child in the Forest A kid who found Kikurage a month after her disappearance from En's Mansion, and also the starving Chota, scaring the hell out of him. His discovery would eventually end in the newspapers, leading the Cross-Eyes and the En Family to their location.Category:Magic-User Category:Human Category:Deceased